if i stay
by LOST IN DREAMSxX
Summary: My vision was blurry, my heart was beating loudly. "Please, Lucy, come with me and become mine" all I could see was blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and a scar above his eye. His hand reached out to me. My vision tried to clear, but couldn't. Suddenly everything dissolved into blackness. WARNING! ADDING SOME ZERCY!
1. Chapter 1

_if i stay_

_a StiCy story_

_chapter 1_ HIM &amp; HER_

_HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

My vision was blurry, my heart was beating loudly. "Please, Lucy, come with me and become mine" all I could see was blonde hair, _beautiful_ blue eyes and a scar above his eye. His hand reached out to me. My vision tried to clear, but couldn't. Suddenly everything dissolved into blackness.

"Lushy!" I fluttered my eyes opened. His pink hair tickled his nose as he ran to me. "Yes Natsu?" I asked calmly staring at him with my head down. He brushed the hair out of my face and softly kissed my forehead. "I noticed you looked kind of scared and upset so I came to check up on you" he gave me that grin that made me fall for him.

That's what happened a week ago.

Now it has all changed. Now I have nothing. Now I am hated not loved. Now I'm ignored. Now that _she_ is back. Now that _she_ is back from the _dead_. Now I am lonely. All that is left in my cold and broken heart is that sweet memory I called a nightmare most of my life. The memory of _him _or as I called _him _now no name. My heart now has no beat. No life is really left in me. My family is gone. My mom, my dad, and my nakama's. They were all I had.

Ever since _she _came back I was ignored by everyone.

I sat in my cold and now empty room. Yes, I am moving. I don't know where, but I'm moving away from here. It was 12:30 am and I was about to head to the guild. I stood at the doors of the dark and empty building. I took out the note I wrote and pined it to the door. The note read.

_'Dear Mira, Master, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia,_

_ I, Lucy Heartfilia is going to leave the guild for a while. I can't take it any more. I'm sorry I never got to tell you Good-bye in person. But I can't face the guild any more. This is my Good-bye. Forgive me for not telling you, but I need to leave early and it would be hard for me to tell you in person anyway. Good-bye. For now._

_Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_P.S. I Love All Of You No Matter If You Hate Me Or Not _

I whipped away the tears I had in my eyes. Sure I love Master, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia. I just couldn't take the others turning their noses up when I walked by them. And how Natsu... kissed Lisanna right in front of me before telling me we were through.

I was walking by the river with Plue by my side. "At least you still love me Plue" Plue was shivering while nodding. "So where do we go from here Plue?" I asked to only get, "Pun Pun" as an answer. I smiled softly.

I was still on the river side and almost to the train station when I tripped. Thinking I was about to fall into the water I closed my eyes. But instead of the cold river water I felt strong arms in brace me.

I must be dreaming. I'm a prisoner of my own imagination. I never know how I'm suppose to feel. I opened one eye. "Are you okay blondie?" the blonde haired man asked. I stared blankly at him for a moment before nodding. "Are you impressed by my handsomeness?" I giggled softly. "No" I said blankly to only hear him gasp. "I just feel like I met you before" I said moving away from him some.

"So you have met me have you?" I stared at him for a moment. "Well... everyone has heard of the great Sting of Sabertooth!" he said loudly. I stared at him blankly once more, "Who?" after I said that his face almost made me bust into laughter. IT WAS PRICELESS! "SO HOW DO YOU KNOW ME THEN!?" he yelled causing unwanted attention. "I don't know... Oh crap I need to hurry!" he looked at me dumbfound. "Where are you going so early?" I turned to him. "And why should I tell you my business?" I asked him in a harsh tone. He smirked, "Cause you said you know me and if it's not by my popularity the I want to know why or how you know me" he said in a Matter-Of-Fact tone.

* * *

**In The Town Of Sabertooth Lucy's P.O.V**

"Okay? I have never been here before and I said I needed a place to stay for a bit" I paused looking around at all the girls gazing at this Sting guy and all the guys gazing at me. I heard a whisper that made my ears perk up. "Do you think Sting finally got him self a good looking girlfriend?" a guy asked his friend.

"Uh Sting?" I asked pushing up against his back as people glared and gazed at me. He covered his cheeks as I did so. "W-what is it Lucy?" he asked talking into his hand. "Why are they all staring at us?" I asked pushing against him harder. Suddenly he picked my up bridal style and ran into a close by hotel.

* * *

**In One Of The Rooms Lucy's P.O.V**

"There is only one bed?!" I yelled. "Do you think I am sleeping with you?!" I asked shouting in his ears. But after I did I felt sorry. Sting sat over in the corner holding his ears and mumbling something about me knowing him. And my reaction was something I never even did to Natsu when I made him pout. I walked over behind Sting and sat down wrapping my arms around him and whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry Sting, I didn't mean to yell" I said softly then bit his ear. Which surprised both of us. What did I jut do?! I mentally slapped myself. "Lucy? Did you just bit my ear?" Sting asked softly. "No" I said blankly but knew it was a huge lie. It was like what happened on the train.

* * *

**Flashback**

The train jerked forward as soon as it did so Sting was sick. I sighed and got out my book. I read for three minutes before something hit my legs. I looked away from my book to see Sting's head in my lap. I sighed and put my hand in his hair. It was soooooooooo soft! I softly pet his hair for a while. Then I brushed his ear with my finger. And guess what. HE MOANED! HE FREAKIN MOANED!

**Sting's P.O.V still in flash back mode**

Did I just do what I think I did. "Sting?" I heard Lucy softly whisper. And I did what any Strong, Brave, and Heroic man would do.

.

.

.

I pretended to be asleep. (YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BAD I WANTED TO WRITE/TYPE THAT!)

**FALSHBACK ENDED Lucy's P.O.V**

* * *

"You are the worst lier I have ever met" Sting turned to face me. But I stood and walked to the bathroom. And afterward I went to bed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading_

_next time_ I KNOW YOU_

_keep reading_

_and review _


	2. Chapter 2

_if i stay_

_chap 2_

_a StiCy story_

_rawr_

_ENJOY_

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I wore a blue tank top that showed A LOT! I wore black shorts that shown the bottom of my underwear with _monster_ written across my butt. I layed in the king sized bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Lucy" Sting climbed on top of me and I stared blankly into his eyes.

"I want you to come with me and become mine."

My eyes opened and I tried to sit up but was being hugged by a certain white light dragon slayer. 'It was just a dream' I sighed 'he can't be the one who said that can he?' he pulled me into a stronger embrace. He moaned softly. "Lucy..." I gazed at him is he dreaming about me. 'At least I'm not the only one' I smile softly.

* * *

**In Front Of Sabertooth Lucy's P.O.V**

What kind of agreement was that.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

So we were walking on the street like normal people. "Lucy?" I turned looking at Sting. "Yes what is it Sting?" I asked. "Do you want to join my guild?" he asked gazing at me. "Yes!" he smiled, "Okay, I'll get you in... but while we are training..." he paused, "Remember you said yes... every day until we die you have to give me a kiss on the cheek" he stared at my red face, "And if you forget I get to kiss you anyway I want to" he smirked.

WHY DID I SAY YES WITHOUT ASKING IF THERE WAS A CATCH!?

I sighed, "Fine..." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"T-t-that's no fair" he blushed a bright color.

We walked to the doors

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

I pulled the doors opened. It was the biggest guild I have ever seen. Instead of huge battles people were actually talking to each other. But all the conversations stopped when Sting and I walked in. Sting walked in front of me. "Sting?" I whispered so quiet only us two could hear. He turned back and smiled softly.

"Minerva!" Sting yelled. A black haired guy walked up to us. "Minerva went on a mission and won't be back for a couple of days maybe months" he said slightly staring at me but showed no emotion.

I sighed and started to walk out the door. "Hey, where are you going?!" I turned and looked at him for a moment. "Off!" I said in a harsh and pissed voice. "Then I will follow... and maybe we could go on a mission or off to train together" he smiled brightly. "Fine..." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS Lucy's POV**

Sting sat on a log and sighed. We were by a small lake like river thing. "Why don't we camp here for the night?" Sting asked about to head off for fire wood. "Sure..." I laid down on my blanket.

The water from the lake brushed my toes each time the small waves came in and out. I sighed and stared at the blue sky. No clouds in sight.

Suddenly something slimy grabbed me and pulled me under the water.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

I was heading back to the camping sight when I heard a loud scream. Right before Lucy went under I caught a glimpse of her. I ran to the end of the water and dived in after her.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I sank deeper and deeper into the water and my breath that I held in got thinner. I could barely breath. I was trying to look up. Finally I saw Sting swimming after me. He seemed to notice my lack of air. He grabbed my side and pushed his lips against mine and gave me some of his breath. I blushed, but it was nice. It felt... right. We held onto each other tightly. Finally the slimy breast let me go and we both swam up in each others arms. Once we reached the top we took huge deep breaths. My head fell onto his shoulder. "Thank you Sting" I said about in tears. He swam me to shore. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off then went to reach for my shirt. "HEY, I SAID THANK YOU NOT RAPE ME!" he pouted some. "Your clothes are wet I was going to take them off for you" he sighed softly before falling into my lap. We laid on the blanket together and held each other close. I softly kissed his forehead and we both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_I think this in my best story so far_

_._

_OMG I think I did good on this chapter_

_don't forget_

_R&amp;R_

_Review_


	3. Chapter 3

_if i stay_

_chappie 3_

_Me: Thanx to you all who is reading and likes it!_

_Lucy: I don't know why but now when I'm with Sting I get a warm felling._

_Sting: Oh so you feel that to?_

_Me: Okay you guys can be all lovey dovey later but I want to start typing._

_Both: Yesh MAM_

_Me: Did you just call me a mam?_

_Both: Noooooo_

_Me: **sigh** Lucy you can take it from here._

_Lucy: LOST IN DREAMSxX dose not own Fairy Tail!_

_Me: If I did it would be more romantic._

_Lucy and Me: Keep reading and I will keep typing!_

_Me: Hey that's my line!_

* * *

_**A few hours after Lucy left Fairy Tail Levy's POV**_

I was the first person this morning to enter Fairy Tail. I smiled brightly but it soon disappeared. I noticed a note hanging by a tack on the door. I reached up and grabbed the letter. I read slowly digesting all of the information left on that note. "...Lucy... is gone!?" I yelled loud enough for two certain mages to hear. "What did you just say shrimp" I looked up to find Gray and Gajeel standing there, puzzled. I felt warm tears burn my face. "H-hey n-no need in c-c-crying" Gajeel said backing up some. "Lucy's gone!" I yelled for another mage to walk up to us.

Her soft white hair brushed softly behind her. "What do you mean Lucy is gone?" Mira said, with a concern look on her face.

I passed her the letter that was once hanging on the door. Her eyes scanned across the page.

"It said, _'Dear Mira, Master, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia, I, Lucy Heartfilia is going to leave the guild for a while. I can't take it any more. I'm sorry I never got to tell you Good-bye in person. But I can't face the guild any more. This is my Good-bye. Forgive me for not telling you, but I need to leave early and it would be hard for me to tell you in person anyway. Good-bye. For now. Love, Lucy Heartfilia P.S. I Love All Of You No Matter If You Hate Me Or Not." _I said trying to figure it out my self. Gajeel looked at me hard in thought, "What dose she mean by 'she can't take it no more' can't take what?" Gajeel tilted his head. My hand was in a fist and it fell into the palm of my other hand. "Lisanna" I said blankly. "'Lisanna' What?!" I heard a female and a males voice coming from the woods. I turned to meet face to face with none other than Lisanna.

Natsu looked at the angry look on my face and chose to stay out of it. I held up the paper in Lisanna's face. She scanned the page before ripping the paper and tossing it to the side. "She will be back in a couple of days" Lisanna paused the continued, "So why are you blaming me for her leaving?" she glared at me sharply.

"Because you gave her hell" Natsu butted in. Everyone was shocked at his blunt statement. "Natsu!" Lisanna yelled and he straightened up. "Sorry Lisanna!" he said quickly.

* * *

**Lucy's POV In The Woods**

I woke up inside a small tent. I sat up quickly and glanced around. I crawled out of the tent and saw another tent on the opposite side of the fire. I stood and realized something. _What would happen if Sting is just using me as a replacement for some other girl like Natsu did? _I thought. I would be better off alone wouldn't I? I made breakfast and packed all my stuff. I headed out early leaving a sleeping Sting in his tent. I pulled my hand to my lips. Last night he saved me. But stole my first kiss in the processes.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I couldn't take anymore betrayal so I ran. I wanted to get away.

* * *

**Back In Magnolia On The Far Side Lucy's POV**

I stood towering over my mom and dad's graves. Why wasn't it me to die instead of them? I asked myself falling to my knees. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Lucy come with me now!" a voice that was way to familiar said. I turned to meet face to face with none other than...

.

.

.

Midnight! His dark red eyes pierced into mine. A cold shiver ran up and down my spine. I looked behind him to see two cloaked figures. He pulled a hood over his head and grabbed my wrist.

"W-where are you taking me?"

* * *

**A Large House Lucy's POV**

Once we reached a large room everyone through off their cloaks. Reaviling Flare, Cobra, Midnight, and at the front of the room was... HIM!

* * *

_Me: Thanks for reading_

_Lucy: Why is he here_

_?: Aw don't be so harsh on me_

_Cobra: Yeah Lucy we have some..._

_ME: AW LOOK AT THE TIME YOU GUYS SHOULD BE GOING NOW_

_Midnight: Why?_

_ME: CAUSE I SAID SO_

_Sting: wait why did Lucy leave me_

_ME: GET OUT!_

_Everyone runs away other than me and Lucy_

_Lucy: 'Sits in the corner' Erza is back!_

_Me: Keep R&amp;R don't forget to review_

_Me: Calm...Down...Lucy_

_SCILENCE_


End file.
